


Show Me Your Teeth

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blood Donation, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dead man's blood, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Bottom Benny, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mutual Pining, Nurse Benny, Poisoning, Sexual Tension, Shy Dean Winchester, Top Benny Lafitte, Vampire Benny Lafitte, Vampires are Known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Living in a world where vampires are ‘out of the coffin’, Dean Winchester decides to help the vampire community by donating blood at a local blood center. Never in his wildest dream did he think he would meet a handsome vampire, let alone volunteer to be Benny’s live donor. Sparks fly between the human and the vampire but can Dean finally get the kiss he’s been craving since the first day they’ve met?ORFive times Benny almost kissed Dean and one time Dean finally kissed Benny





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the mods for making this bang possible! <3
> 
> Thank you to my beta readers Ashton and Sassysousa. You're true gems!!
> 
> And shout out to my AMAZING artist!! Dmsilvisart, you're wonderful and I'm so glad to be doing SO MANY projects with you hehe. <3 You're so freaking talented and have made this story come to life with your art.
> 
>  

Dean sits inside his Baby, eyes tracking a woman as she walks into the center. He takes a steady breath before beginning his pep-talk. Again.

“Alright. You can do this, man. It’s not even a big deal. You go in, they take your blood, you walk out. Easy peasy.”

It’s not like he has anything better to do on a Saturday morning. He works a nine to five job as a mechanic. He doesn’t have a bunch of friends here since they all left for bigger and better things, including his brother, Sammy. If he wasn’t here then he’d probably be at home watching tv. This is better because at least coming here will help other people. 

Dean lets out a shaky breath. “Or vampires, I guess I should say,” he whispers to himself. 

Ever since the vampires ‘came out’, announcing their existence to the world, there’s been ups and downs. Some people wanting to declare war, shoving the new and different people away. Others embraced them with open arms. Dean’s not sure you can really embrace an entire group of people who’ve been living among them this entire time with no issues but whatever. 

“Come on, man. Just walk in,” he says before finally turning his Baby off. It’s now or never he tells himself as he gingerly gets out of the car. 

The Center he’s at is just a few blocks away from his apartment. It’s a place where humans can come to sell blood that vampires can buy for consumption. It’s all very legal and Dean thinks the government is probably happy to have something else they can tax and make money off of. 

“Hello, there!” a little redheaded woman greets him as he walks through the door. “How can I help you today?”

“Umm, hey,” he stammers out as he walks up to the counter. He feels his cheeks flush and he has no idea how to control his discomfort, or even why he feels this out of place. It’s ridiculous. “I was hoping to give some blood today.”

“Awesome! I just need you to fill out a little bit of paperwork first,” she says as she hands over a clipboard and a pen. “Once this is filled out I’ll need to see your ID and then the real party will begin.”

“Didn’t realize this was a party kinda deal,” he says with a snort.

“Oh,” she draws out. “Ain’t no party like a vampire party.” Then she does a little jig behind the counter and Dean’s nerves and discomforts are completely forgotten. 

“Well this is my first vampire party. I don’t know if I’m ready to pop this cherry.”

The red headed woman raises her eyebrow at him. “Oh honey.” She pats his hand, “don’t worry, we’ll be gentle.”

Dean sits down and fills out his paperwork with a giant smile plastered to his face. He’s not sure why he hasn’t done this sooner. So far he’s actually having a nice time. 

“Here you go, umm,” Dean looks at the woman’s name tag and finds Gandalf. He snorts. “Thanks for your help Gandalf. Are we about to go on an adventure now?”

“Only if you have your ID, Bilbo,” she sasses right back. Yeah, Dean could get used to actually interacting with other people again. 

He slides his ID over. Once ‘Gandalf’ has filled in everything she needs, a short brunette walks to the counter and gives him a feral grin. “Is this my next meal, I mean customer?”

The redhead snorts before looking back and forth between Dean and the scary brunette who keeps staring at Dean like he’s a tasty hamburger. If she’s a vampire he supposes he would look tasty. He’d just rather that not be his first experience in giving blood.

“Back off, Meg. Besides, I think it’s time for you to take your break. Why don’t you send Benny out to help Dean?”

Meg and ‘Gandalf’ have a silent conversation with their eyes before Meg rolls hers and turns around muttering, “but I saw that delicious morsel first. It’s so not fair!”

Dean lets out an awkward, half terrified chuckle. “She was joking right? She doesn’t really wanna eat me, does she?”

The redhead looks him up and down. “Well, if I swung for your team I’d probably think you’re pretty tasty looking,” she says offhand with a shrug. “You’ll have to forgive us. Vampire and blood jokes kinda come second nature. You’ll get used to it pretty quick, Dean.”

Dean is just about to let a snarky comeback fly when a burly bearded man walks right up next to ‘Gandalf’. “Howdy, Chief. I hear you’re my newest victim, I mean customer,” the man says with a warming smile, his southern accent making Dean’s knees weak. 

Dean can’t tear his eyes away from the other man. He’s so handsome it’s unfair. Dean would be jealous of his perfect beard with its adorable patch of whitening hair, his broad shoulders, and his stunning, light blue eyes if he wasn’t trying his damndest not to obscenely tent the front of his fucking jeans right now. 

“Order up!” Dean says, hoping he’s catching on to these worker’s sense of humor. Thankfully he’s rewarded with a booming laugh from the attractive man, who must be Benny, and a giggle from the redhead. 

“I had a feeling this guy was gonna fit right in with us, Benny,” she declares with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

“Don’t go scaring him off before we get the goods, Charlie,” Benny fake whispers to her. 

Dean takes a few slow steps backwards. “Alright. I guess I’ll see you guys around?” Dean is surprising himself with how playful and joking he’s feeling. For some reason he feels at home here, with these people. Like maybe he can belong for the first time since Sammy left.

“Come on, brother, don’t be shy. We only bite if you ask us to,” Benny says with a wink that makes Dean’s body light up on the inside. It’s been so long since someone who wasn’t a desperate housewife flirted with him. 

Benny leads Dean down a hall into a seperate room filled with lounging chairs. There’s a few people already having their blood drawn into hanging blood bags. Benny gestures towards a one of the chairs. 

“You ever give blood before, Dean?”

Dean shakes his head. “First time.”

“Well there’s nothing to be afraid of. First I’ll give you a little poke on the finger to make sure everything is alright and then I’ll give ya the big poke.”

“I’m not that kinda girl, Benny. Ya gotta buy me dinner before I’ll let you give me the big poke.” Dean freezes as soon as the joke is out of his mouth. What in the world has gotten into him? His face warms in embarrassment and he’s about to berate himself further but a beautiful baritone laugh calms his nerves, soothes his insides into goo. 

When Dean finally looks back up into Benny’s eyes he finds them filled with warmth and amusement. Dean swallows around the lump in his throat that the plethora of butterflies in his belly cause. 

“You just keep on surprising me, Chief,” Benny murmurs before pulling on a pair of gloves. He gently takes Dean’s left hand, wiping an alcohol pad across the tip of his middle finger. The feel of his hand in Benny’s causes those butterflies in his belly to erupt even further. It’s barely holding hands but Dean’s school girl brain goes crazy. His cheeks must be flaming right now but he puts it aside as best as he can to focus on what Benny’s doing next. 

“Here comes the little poke. I’m just making sure you have good iron levels and such. I’d rather not have you passing out on me.”

Dean smiles, giving Benny a nod as the man massages the tip of his finger and pinching it, causing it to turn red and no doubt pull the blood towards the surface. The prick jolts Dean only marginally, he doesn’t even jump! Then he watches as Benny rubs his finger some more in order to make as big of a drop of blood as he can. The blood drops down on to a special little reader that will tell them Dean’s iron levels. 

“Go ahead and just lick that so it stops bleeding,” Benny says as he pushes a few buttons on the little blood reader. 

“You don’t wanna sample the goods?” Dean jokes before sticking his finger in his own mouth trying desperately not to think too in depth about this gorgeous man sucking on his finger. Nope! Not having that thought right now, especially since his blood needs to not be pooling anywhere down south!

Benny chuckles, “you really think they’d let me work here if I was trying to sample the merchandise or scaring customers away, Chief?”

Dean shrugs his shoulders. “First time, remember?”

“I couldn’t forget even if I wanted to. Looks like your levels look perfect. Ready for your big poke,” Benny asks with a glint of teasing in his eyes. 

Dean relaxes back into the chair as Benny places a stress ball in his hand before tying the top of his arm. “Be gentle,” Dean whispers as he opens the plastic containing the needle. 

“I always take care of my partners, Dean. You won’t even know what hit you,” Benny murmurs, eyes glued to what his hands are doing. 

Instead of watching Benny’s fingers prod and touch the crease of Dean’s elbow, Dean’s eyes are stuck on Benny’s face. The way his eyes are focused and determined, how his bottom lip is being gnawed on by his teeth without him even realize he’s doing it. Fuck, Dean is so screwed. 

“Now we’ll just take a little vial first and then I’ll hook you up to the bag.”

Dean quickly looks down before he’s caught staring, shocked to see that Benny’s already inserted the needle and filling a vial with his blood. 

“Wow, you really know how to poke a guy without any pain,” Dean blurts out. Why can’t he keep his mouth closed around this guy? He’s never used this many innuendos in his life!

Benny snorts in surprise at Dean’s comment. “Well Darlin’, this ain’t my first rodeo.”

Dean squeezes his stress ball, willing his lips to stay zipped so he doesn’t embarrass himself any more than he already has. As soon as the vial is full, Benny switches the line and Dean’s blood begins filling the blood bag. Dean watches Benny’s fingers as they work fluidly, checking the lines and the needle. 

Dean crosses his legs, trying to stifle the arousal he’s beginning to feel, thinking about those fingers and what else they could do. 

“Uncross your legs, Chief. Gotta make sure blood flow doesn’t get cut off.”

Dean does as he’s asked, feeling embarrassed yet again in front the his burly bear of a man. When Dean finally looks over again, he’s surprised to see Benny reclined in the chair next to his. 

“So,” Benny starts, looking over at Dean. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a mechanic. It’s not much right now,” Dean says as he uses his free hand to rub the back of his neck. “My dream job is to restore older cars, make them beautiful again.”

“Oh yeah? You have any projects you’re working on right now?”

“Nah. The last one I did was my Baby. She’s a ‘67 Chevy Impala. Rebuilt her from the ground up after she was in an accident.”

Benny turns so he’s facing Dean more, face open and interested in what Dean has to say. Those crystal blue eyes pull Dean in further. “That’s awesome, Dean. I wish I was more useful when it comes to cars. My damn truck seems to always have something wrong with it.”

“You should bring it by so I can take a look at it,” Dean offers without hesitation. Any reason to see Benny again. 

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Dean. I’m sure it gets annoying to be the guy everyone brings their car problems to.”

“No really. I wouldn’t mind at all.” Not to mention that Dean doesn’t have enough friends for him to get annoyed with them, but he doesn’t need Benny knowing what sort of loser he is. 

Benny looks at him long and hard before nodding, “alright, Chief, maybe I will.”

Dean can’t stop the smile that breaks out on his face. It may not be something spectacular like a date but it is progress. There’s just something about Benny that puts Dean at ease, let’s him let go and be more himself. It’s addicting.

“Looks like we’ve got a full bag here. Time for me to get this needle outta your arm,” Benny murmurs as he unhooks the cord connected to the blood bag. Then he gently tugs the needle out. It stings enough to have Dean hissing through his teeth. Benny places a piece of gauze over the little bleeding hole, soothing the sting instantly. Dean’s cheeks burn as his eyes are glued to where Benny is gently touching his arm. It feels so good, so right. 

Benny wraps the gauze with some wrap around his elbow before gently squeezing Dean’s forearm. “You’re all set, brother. Try to take it easy today.”

“Alright. Thanks, Benny.” Dean stands up and starts walking towards the front desk again. Right before he leaves the room he turns to Benny. “Make sure you come and bring your truck into the shop.”

Benny looks up from where he’s cleaning up the station they just used, giving Dean a big, bright smile. Dean’s reminded for the billionth time today how incredibly handsome this man is. “Will do, Chief!”

Dean nods, leaving with an awkward wave. He heads to the front desk where Charlie is still working. 

“All done, Dean?”

“Yup. Everything’s all done. You need anything else from me?”

Charlie finally looks up from the computer. “Nope. We have your account information so the money for the blood will be in your account tomorrow.”

“Awesome. Okay.” Dean starts to walk away but there’s one question on his mind that just won’t leave him alone. So he turns back and asks, “is everyone who work here a vampire?”

Charlie looks startled by the question before her face smooths out into a smile. “Nope. Most of the employees here are human actually. Not many vampires have the self control to work around blood.”

With that, Dean shrugs and turns to leave. “See ya in eight weeks, Dean,” Charlie calls after him.

Damn, eight weeks is a long time to wait to see Benny again.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean just can’t get the dream he had this morning off of his mind…

_ Dean kisses Benny slowly, savoring the feel of Benny’s mouth against his. They fit so well together, like they were made for each other. Dean’s hands run across Benny’s chest, feeling how firm his muscles are before slowly making their way down towards Benny’s waistband. _

_ Benny’s big hand wraps around Dean’s wrist. He pulls away from the kiss to look into Dean’s eyes. Their eyes are locked as Benny drags his hand lower and lower until Dean’s hand rest on Benny’s hard cock. Benny squeezes Dean’s hand, moaning as Dean’s hand tightens against his dick.  _

_ “This is all for you. This is what you do to me, Dean,” Benny murmurs before pulling Dean into a sloppy kiss. Their tongues seeking each other immediately.  _

_ Benny pulls back in order to kiss across Dean’s jaw, sucking a mark into the skin under Dean’s ear.  _

_ “Oh fuck. Yes, Benny,” Dean moans as his hands find their way under Benny’s shirt in order to feel the firm muscle underneath.  _

_ Benny rubs his chin against Dean’s neck making him keen, knowing there will be red beard burn there later for everyone to see.  _

_ “I want you. Can I have you, Dean?” _

_ Dean looks into Benny’s lust filled eyes and nods, knowing he can’t withhold himself from this man. “Yes. Want you too.” _

_ Benny quickly strips Dean of his shirt, taking the time to lick and nip each of Dean’s nipples until they pebble. Then he drops to his knees. He undoes Dean’s jeans, pulling them down without any finesse. Dean’s boxers are next until Dean is standing there, naked and bare before Benny.  _

_ “Wow,” Benny breathes as he caresses up Dean’s thighs. “You’re beautiful.” _

_ Dean feels himself flush under Benny’s watchful eyes. Benny smiles so sweetly and Dean can’t help himself from running his fingers through Benny’s hair.  _

_ “Mmm,” Benny hums, leaning into Dean’s touch briefly before moving his mouth towards Dean’s cock. He licks from the base all the way to the leaking tip, causing Dean’s touch to turn rough as he grabs Benny’s hair.  _

_ Benny opens his mouth, taking Dean’s cock without hesitation. The warm, wet silk of Benny’s mouth makes Dean’s knees go weak with pleasure. _

_ “So fucking good, baby,” Dean moans, hips thrusting forward without conscious thought.  _

_ Suddenly, Benny’s mouth is gone. Dean’s frustrated whine is cut short as Benny shoves him back into the bed. _

_ Dean lays back against the pillows, eyes locked on Benny who stands at the foot of the bed. Benny’s blue eyes sparkle with predatory intent as they look Dean up and down.  _

_ “So fucking sexy, Dean,” Benny murmurs. The burly man slowly strips his clothes, making Dean’s cock throb painfully with how turned on he is. He wants Benny so much.  _

_ Benny slowly gets on the bed on his hands and knees. He crawls up towards Dean’s body, taking his time to kiss and nip Dean’s calves and thighs. Once he’s between Dean’s open legs he stops, looking up at Dean from where he’s inches away from Dean’s cock.  _

_ “Please, Benny. Touch me,” Dean begs. He’s not sure how much teasing he can take.  _

_ “I’ll take care of you, Darlin’,” Benny says in a sultry tone that makes Dean’s body feel like putty. “But first, you’re gonna take care of me.” _

_ Before Dean can question what Benny means, he begins to stroke Dean’s hard cock while opening his mouth revealing a new set of teeth. Vampire teeth. Benny tightens his grip on Dean’s cock as he lowers his mouth, clamping his teeth against Dean’s inner thigh.  _

_ “Oh fuck!” Dean yells as he comes across his own belly, watching Benny drink down his blood greedily, their eyes never leaving each other.  _

“Good morning, Chief.” Benny’s voice brings Dean quickly out of his daydream. He looks up from his workstation to see the man who stared in quite a few of Dean’s recent wet dreams walk through the garage door. Benny’s wearing jeans that perfectly hug his thighs with a plain white tee shirt. Dean’s mouth goes dry while his cheeks blush bright red. 

“Umm, hey there, Benny,” Dean tries for casual but his heart is racing. He hopes and prays that his dirty thoughts aren’t broadcast across his face right now. Dean silently berates himself for getting so distracted while at work. And what the fuck was up with the vampire fantasy? What the hell is wrong with him?

“I brought my truck in,” Benny says, pointing back by the open garage bay doors. “But if you’re busy,” he says, using the same sultry voice as Dean’s dream, “then I can bring it back another time.”

Dean’s face feels so hot with how hard he’s blushing. He just keeps telling himself that there’s no way Benny could possibly know he was just daydreaming about him. There’s no way. It’s in Dean’s head that Benny’s eyes are filled with lust like he can practically taste the arousal pouring from Dean. “I’m not busy. Why don’t you pull it forward for me.”

“If you’re sure,” Benny murmurs with a wink. 

Dean’s eyes are glued to Benny’s ass, marveling at the flex of muscles under those jeans. His dick is rock hard and Dean quickly adjusts it to hide under the waistband on his jeans. Just as he pulls his hand away, Benny looks over his shoulder, eyes landing on Dean’s hard cock before walking out to pull his truck up. Even from the back Dean can tell he’s smiling.

“For fuck’s sake,” Dean whispers to himself, hand running through his hair. 

Benny slowly pulls the truck forward under Dean’s guide. Once parked, Benny gets out and comes around to the front, opening the hood for Dean. “Here you go, brother.”

“Thanks,” Dean shyly says, hoping that his embarrassment stops here. “You can have a seat while I take a look.” Showing where he means with a nod of his head. Benny pats him on the shoulder on his way over to the chair Dean indicated. 

Dean buries his head under the hood in hopes of hiding just how affected he is by Benny’s simple touch. He tries to keep himself busy, tinkering and checking everything out. If he focuses hard enough on the inside of this truck maybe he’ll stop fantasizing about the inside of Benny’s mouth. Like how it would feel if Dean explored it with his tongue. Or how Benny would taste. Or-

“How’s it going, Dean?” Benny whispers right next to him. 

Dean’s body tenses for a second as he catalogues all the places they’re suddenly touching. Benny’s right behind him, his left hand on Dean’s left hip. Benny has one foot on either side of Dean’s right leg. They’re so close that Benny’s hip is barely grazing Dean’s ass. 

“Good,” Dean stutters out. His entire body feels like it’s on fire with how close Benny is. Breathing is becoming more labored, the tension between them ratcheting higher and higher. 

Dean turns his head slightly to the right to look over his shoulder, not surprised to find Benny’s face right there. Crystal blue eyes stare into his with an intensity that makes Dean’s breath whoosh from his lungs. Everything feels still, gone, there’s nothing but Dean and Benny. 

Benny’s face moves treacherously slow towards Dean. Dean’s positive they’re about to kiss. He watches as Benny’s eyes close. His body is tense with anticipation and want. 

“Didja figure out what’s wrong with that truck, Dean?” 

Dean pulls away quickly, slamming his head into the lifted hood of Benny’s truck hard. “Fuck!” he yells as he holds the back of his head. His voice echoing in the garage. 

Benny’s big hand holds the back of Dean’s skull. “You’re okay,” he murmurs. Despite the head splitting ache, Dean’s chest warms with affection.

“Yeah, Bobby,” Dean starts. “Just need to replace the spark plugs. Easy fix.”

“Well get ‘er done while I ring the man up. Once that’s done I have a few cars that need an oil change.”

“Yes, sir, “ Dean murmurs, hoping his face doesn’t show how embarrassed he is at getting caught with his pants down in front of Bobby. 

“Come on, ya idjit,” Bobby says, gesturing Benny forward. “Let’s go talk prices while Dean actually gets some work done.”

With his hand still on Dean’s head, Benny asks, “you gonna be okay, Cher? You hit your head pretty hard.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, Benny gets a panicked look in his eyes before quickly schooling his features again. 

“I’m fine,” Dean grunts.

“Okay.” Benny pulls his hand away and Dean instantly misses the touch. “Me and some of my friends are gonna be going to the Roadhouse Saturday. Would you like to come with?”

“Umm, yeah. Sure. That sounds awesome.”

Benny gives him a warm smile as he walks backwards towards Bobby. Almost like he can’t tear his eyes away from Dean, Dean’s wishful brain thinks. “See ya Saturday.”

Dean quickly turns and gets to work but his mind is stuck on that almost kiss. That  _ was _ an almost kiss, right? What if Benny was that close for a normal reason? What if this was all in his head? There’s no way someone as handsome and kind as Benny would be in to Dean. 

With a resigned sigh, Dean works on Benny’s truck, wondering if Benny invited Dean out as a friend or if there’s a possibility for more than friends. Worry, that’s about all Dean’s gonna do until Saturday. 


	3. Chapter 3

Benny lifts his beer to his lips, eyes never leaving the door of the Roadhouse. He checks his phone for the fourth time in the last minute. This time Charlie snatches it away, tucking it under her thigh. 

“Charlie,” Benny sighs.

“No. You can have that back after he gets here. Now stop freaking out and have a shot with me.” She slides a shot of something suspiciously purple towards him and Benny has no idea when she got up and ordered it. He takes a deep breath trying to will his nervous butterflies away. 

“Cheers, Cher,” he murmurs before throwing the sickly sweet drink back. It makes his throat burn on the way down but does an excellent job of distracting him from watching the door. So well actually that Benny is surprised to look up and find himself staring into a pair of gorgeous green eyes. 

“Umm, hey guys,” Dean greets as he rubs the back of his neck, his cheeks an adorable shade of pink that makes his freckles pop against his skin. 

“Welcome brother,” Benny says, getting out of the booth. He pats Dean on the shoulder, marveling once again at his body’s reactions to being around this man. “Can I get you a beer or anything?”

“A beer’s fine. Thanks.”

This shy act makes Benny think of all the terrible ways he’d like to make Dean blush so he can know just how far down that pretty pink goes. “No problem,” he murmurs, walking away before he can say anything inappropriate. 

“Is that him?” Jo asks, rubbernecking over Benny to try and see Dean. 

Benny blocks her view as best as he can. “Can I get two beers please, Jo.”

Her hands fall to her hips. “Tell me if that’s him first. I’m not above withholding the goods.”

He rolls his eyes at her. “Fine,” he says with a sigh which he just realized he’s being doing more often around these ladies lately. “That’s him. That’s Dean.” Just saying his name makes Benny’s face break out in a smile. 

“Oh my god,” Jo says, placing her hand on her heart dramatically. “You like him,” she sing songs. 

“Shut up.” Looking over his shoulder to make sure Dean’s attention is on the story that Charlie is telling him, he turns back to Jo with a glare. “Don’t embarrass him. He’s shy.”

Jo slides two beers across the counter. “I solemnly swear not to embarrass Dean tonight.”

Benny breathes a sigh of relief as he walks over to the table. He sits right next to Dean this time instead of sitting by Charlie, who gives him a knowing smile. 

“Here you are,” Benny says as he hands over Dean’s beer. Their fingers barely touch but it's enough to make Benny’s arm break out in goosebumps. 

“Thanks,” Dean whispers before turning back to Charlie. 

Benny watches Dean slowly become comfortable as they sit and drink and chat around the table. Jo, Ellen, and Garth join as well. Seeing Dean interact with his friends and having his friends welcome Dean into their group makes Benny’s heart speed up, he fits with them, and just maybe Dean will fit with Benny. 

Sometime during the night, Ellen had brought shots over which lead to Benny’s own personal hell. ‘Never have I ever’ with a sadistic little twist to it: embarrass Benny. 

“You promised not to embarrass me,” he harshly whispers to Jo.

“Nope,” she says, popping the P. “I said I wouldn’t embarrass Dean.”

“I’ll go first,” Charlie declares. “Never have I ever thrown up on my boss’ shoes.”

Benny picks up his beer, taking a long drink. With a resigned sigh he murmurs, “this is gonna be a long game.”

Dean’s eyes twinkle when Benny looks at him. They’ve smooshed closer together in the booth as more people joined them through the night. 

“My turn,” Jo announces. “Never have I ever cried into a bowl of cereal while drunk.”

Dean snorts next to him and Benny can’t help nudging him in the ribs with him elbow before taking another drink. “You know I was watching ‘Marley and Me’! Low blow, Jo.”

She just laughs and winks at him before Garth goes. “Never have I ever brought home a raccoon thinking it was a stray cat.”

Everyone around the table laughs as Benny drinks again. “This game is fucking rigged. I’m the only one getting drunk right now!”

Just then Ellen walks over to the table with a tray of shots. Everyone takes a shot. Benny points his best pleading eyes towards Ellen. “Since I’m being picked on do you think I could get something to eat. I’m starving and all this alcohol isn’t helping.”

She gives him a motherly smile. “Sure thing, sweetie. Charlie, Garth, you want a mug too?”

Garth nods and Charlie says, “yes please! Can you warm mine up?”

Ellen leaves to head back to the kitchen while the rest continue with their game.

“Never have I ever,” Benny starts. He turns towards Dean with a grin, “changed the oil on a vehicle myself.”

Everyone around the table but Benny groans before taking a drink. 

“That’s not really something to be proud about, Benny,” Charlie complains. 

“Why do I gotta know how to do it? That’s what I have Dean for.”

Benny watches as Dean’s face turns that pretty pink again. He’s about to make a comment about it but Ellen walks back over with three huge mugs. All three are steaming from being warmed, Ellen always treats them right. She sets one down in front of Charlie, then Garth, then Benny.

“What is that?” Dean asks as he sticks his finger in Benny’s mug. 

Benny snags his wrist quick before he can pop it into his mouth. “I don’t think you want that, Darlin’,” Benny murmurs before pulling Dean’s hand forward, sliding the finger into his own mouth. The metallic flavor bursts on his tongue as he uses his tongue to get everything off of Dean’s finger before slowly sliding it back out, sucking off every last drop. Dean’s face is deep red. His mouth is open wide while his green eyes never move from Benny’s mouth. 

“Umm, sorry,” Benny says sheepishly. If he wasn’t so drunk he’d be mortified by his actions. “I just figured you wouldn’t want a mouth full of blood is all.”

“What do you mean?” Dean looks down at Benny’s mug again until his eyes jump back up to Benny’s. “That’s blood?”

“Mmm,” Charlie moans loudly as he sips from her mug. “And it’s fucking delicious. I haven’t had a glass in like two days.”

“Wait,” Dean’s eyes dart from Benny to Garth to Charlie and back again. “You’re vampires?”

“We sure are, Dean,” Garth answers. “Didn’t Benny tell you?”

“I thought Charlie told you,” Benny says, eyes frantically looking to his friend for support. 

Charlie just shrugs as she holds her warm mug against her chest. “You didn’t ask,” she says to Dean.

His eyes are wide as he loudly says, “yes I did! I asked you at the blood center.”

“Nope. You asked if everyone who worked there was a vampire. You did not ask if I was or if Benny was.”

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezed shut. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, Dean. If it’s a big deal you can leave, no hard feelings.” But even as Benny says the words he knows he doesn’t mean them. His heart would break to lose Dean from this. 

Dean’s eyes quickly open and find his. “I’m not upset that you’re a vampire. Not at all,” he assures and Benny’s heart speeds up as Dean’s hand squeezes his forearm. “I was just surprised.”

“Okay,” Benny whispers, giving Dean a gentle smile. He picks up his mug, drinking it greedily. It’s been around two weeks since he’s had any blood. Since he’s older than Garth and Charlie he can go longer without having to feed. 

“So,” Dean starts, his face flaming once again. “Do you guys always drink donated blood?”

“It’s always donated. Whether its from a blood bag or straight from the source. We would never forcibly take it if that’s what you’re asking,” Garth says in between sips. 

“I don’t think he was worried about that, Garth.” Jo says from her seat beside Charlie. 

“I think we’d all love to be able to feed straight from the source but blood bags are still good, especially if you warm them up like this,” Charlie says with a shrug. 

“Did you know there’s ‘vegan’ vampires?” Benny asks, watching with amusement as Dean’s face scrunches up in disgust. 

“What? Like vampires that only eat tofu or something?”

“No. They only drink animal blood.”

“Tried it,” Garth says with a shake of his head. “Did not agree with me.”

“I do both. Blood bags and live donor. My girlfriend lets me feed off of her and she fucking loves it!” Charlie exclaims. 

“Easy, Tiger. Gilda wouldn’t like you telling all her secrets.”

Charlie rolls her eyes but keeps her mouth shut after that. 

“What about you?” Dean whispers as the others leave the booth. Garth walks towards the bathroom while Charlie and Jo walk behind the bar. 

Benny looks over at Dean who’s sitting hip to hip with Benny. “What about me?”

“I’m guessing you’re not vegan,” Dean says arching his brow.

“Nah. Strictly blood bags for me. I’ve never found someone who I wanted to feed from. I haven’t had it from the source in decades.”

“We’ll come back to the whole age topic later,” Dean says, eyes filled with amusement. “Would you? If you found the right person. Someone you trusted?” Dean asks quietly, unconsciously leaning forward towards Benny. 

“Yeah. If I found the right person. I miss it sometimes,” Benny whispers. “But it’s real intimate. And sometimes it scares people.”

“I’m not scared.” Benny’s hand gently lands on Dean’s thigh as Dean continues, his thumb unconsciously caressing Dean’s leg. “Would you let me, Benny?” Dean asks, green eyes boring into his. “Would you feed from me?”

Benny’s just about to lean in those precious inches to connect their lips when something slams against the table. They both jump apart to see what the hell it was, Benny’s heart beating out of his chest.

“Shot?” Garth asks with a giant, goofy smile on his face. 

Dean lets out a nervous laugh. “I’m gonna pass. I should actually get going. I have to work tomorrow for a little bit in the morning.”

“Are you okay to drive?” Benny can’t help but ask.

Dean smiles at him. Gently taking Benny’s hand which he hadn’t even realized he never moved from Dean’s thigh, he says, “I’m fine. I stopped drinking a while ago.”

Benny squeezes his hand before getting out of the booth so Dean can leave. When Dean stands up, Benny crowds him against the booth. 

“If you were seriously offering,” Benny starts but Dean interrupts. 

“I was.” Dean runs his hand through his hair. “I like providing for my friends. I could do this for you.”

“Okay,” Benny says so softly he’s surprised Dean even hears him. His belly is doing somersaults even thinking about feeding off of Dean. Benny steps back to let Dean through. 

“Cool,” Dean murmurs as he walks backwards towards the door. “Awesome. Well, I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Yeah. Talk to you later, Dean.”

“Okay. Alright then. Bye.” And then he turns around and walks out the door. 

Benny flops back into the booth muttering, “Garth, you fucking cockblock.” His mind drifts in a lust filled daze with thoughts of drinking from Dean. Fuck, what did he just get himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Dean pops another meatball into his mouth. It doesn’t quite taste like it usually does since he went without any sort of garlic this time but it’s still tasty. He’s really questioning if that’s even really a thing. Would eating garlic make his blood taste funny or bad to a vampire? He really should have done some research before today. 

Shoving the last of his spaghetti and meatballs in his mouth he ponders if this iron-heavy eating he’s been doing will actually make his blood better for drinking. He’s overthinking this. Thankfully he’s pulled out of his own mind when there’s a knock on the door. 

Dean quickly checks his hair in the mirror by the door before opening the door. There’s Benny in all his southern charm glory. He’s wearing dark jeans that hug him just right, a grey henley, and on his head he has his fisherman’s hat that Dean finds absolutely ‘Benny’. 

“Evenin’, Chief,” Benny says with a grin, tipping his hat at Dean like the gentleman that he is. 

“Heya, Benny. Come on in.” Dean steps back and gestures his guest in. 

Dean’s belly fills with nerves as Benny takes his home in for the first time, he wants to make a good impression so he’d spent the day cleaning. Benny turns to Dean with a raised brow and a gentle smile. 

“You nervous?”

Dean shakes his head. “Not for the reason you think,” he mutters to himself, cheeks flaming as he realizes Benny’s hearing is probably much better than his. Thankfully Benny doesn’t call Dean out. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Dean asks, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. 

Benny laughs. “That is why I’m here, Cher.”

Dean points at him. Fuck, why is he so awkward around this guy? “Right.” He walks over into the living room and plops himself down onto the couch. His heart is beating so hard that Dean thinks Benny is sure to hear it. He pats the cushion next to him for Benny to sit by him. 

Benny sits down and looks over at Dean with compassionate eyes. He looks as worried as Dean feels which relieves some of Dean’s tension. Maybe this isn’t completely one sided. 

“You sure about this, Dean? No hard feelings if you’re not comfortable.”

“I want to,” he whispers, putting his hand on Benny’s forearm. His thumb moves on its own, petting Benny’s skin where his henley’s sleeve is rolled up. His arm hair is coarse and makes a zing of pleasure through Dean as he continues to gently pet. 

“Okay. Where do you want me to bite?”

Dean bites his bottom lip thinking. In his dreams- because yes, he’s dreamed of this moment many times- it’s always somewhere intimate like his neck or his inner thigh, but he’s not ready for that right now. “Maybe my wrist?”

Benny nods his head while giving Dean another smile, easing his worries further. “Okay,” Benny whispers, reaching his right hand out to take Dean’s left in his. Dean’s hand where it still lies on Benny’s left forearm twitches. Benny gently touches where Dean assumes the bite will go. “I’ll bite right here.”

“Will it hurt?” Dean asks softly.

“Nah. Sometimes it stings at first but your body does a good job of releasing endorphins. Usually by the end it feels mighty pleasurable.” Dean bites his lip hard to stop the moan that’s threatening to leave his throat. “I promise to be gentle. Make it good for you.” Dean’s hand tightens around Benny’s forearm in response to hearing the words he’s only heard in his dreams so far. 

“Can I see your fangs?” Dean blurts out. He looks down to stare at where their hands are holding each other on Benny’s thigh. 

“You wanna look at them before I bite you?”

Dean looks back up into Benny’s beautiful crystal blue eyes. He nods slowly worried that Benny will say no or think Dean weird but instead he sees amusement. Benny opens his mouth and Dean watches with fascination as tiny needle like fangs lower from Benny’s gums. 

“Wow,” Dean sighs as he stares at Benny’s fangs. They should scare him or make him uncomfortable, but this is Benny, nothing about him could scare Dean. 

His right hand lets go of Benny’s forearm and ever so slowly moves up towards Benny’s face. Dean’s hand gently lands on Benny’s cheek. Benny’s expression is completely open and vulnerable, giving Dean the most powerful, in control feeling he’s ever had. First, he gently caresses Benny’s cheekbone, thanking him wordlessly for this moment. Then his hand wanders down. 

Benny gives Dean a giant smile, showing off his mouthful of fang. Dean’s finger reaches forward and pokes one of the fangs. It’s not scary, it’s part of Benny. He gingerly runs his finger from the pointy tip up to where it disappears inside Benny’s gum. 

Dean is surprised when Benny’s lips pinch together, trapping Dean’s finger inside his mouth. When Dean looks up into Benny’s eyes he finds a fire behind those crystal blues, a hunger and Dean’s not sure it’s entirely for his blood. Dean gently pulls his finger free, willing the whimper trying to escape away. 

Benny grabs Dean’s hand by the wrist before Dean can pull it all the way back. Eyes locked, Benny brings the hand back up to his mouth, gently kissing the inside of Dean’s wrist. Dean’s eyes close, his body filling with pleasure from that simple gesture. His cock is rock hard where it’s trapped inside his jeans. Dean watches Benny’s nostrils flair and idly wonders if vampires can scent arousal. 

“Dean,” Benny whispers as he leans forward into Dean’s space. Dean leans back, hands now clenching Benny’s henley at the shoulders, basically pulling Benny down against him until Dean is flat on his back with Benny stretched out on top of him. 

Dean gives him a smile to let him know this is okay, willing Benny to drop his lips that last inch so Dean can finally taste him. Their breaths are mingling. 

“Benny,” Dean says with a whimper right as the doorbell rings and there’s a loud pounding at the door. 

Benny moves so quickly he ends up sprawled out on the floor beside the couch. Dean’s chuckle dies in his throat as another round of banging comes from the front door. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Dean murmurs as he walks to the door, adjusting his hard cock as he goes. 

He’s about to give the person behind the door the third degree but as he opens the door, a huge moose of a man is engulfing him in a big hug. Dean lets out a yelp of surprise that brings Benny to the door to see what’s going on but Dean is hugging back, laughing deeply. 

“What the hell are you doing here, man?” Dean demands as Sammy finally lets go. 

Sam looks sheepish as he steps back. “I wanted to surprise you.” He looks over Dean’s shoulder and quickly says, “is this a bad time? I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, Dean.”

“Oh,” Dean stutters. “Benny’s not my boyfriend.”

“Hey, Chief,” Benny greets, reaching his hand out to shake Sam’s. “Dean here’s a friend helping me out with something is all.”

A little piece of hope that Dean had dies right there. He had hoped that the moment they had just now meant something to Benny. But maybe the blood lust took over and clouded Benny’s judgement, maybe he’s regretting it now that they’re not in the heat of the moment. 

“Aren’t you gonna introduce me, Sam?” someone asks from behind Sam.

“Sorry,” Sam says, running a hand through his hair. He puts his hand on the small of some brunette girls back and ushers her forward to meet everyone. “This is my girlfriend, Ruby.”

“Sam didn’t tell me you had any vampire friends,” Ruby says, eyeing Benny critically before flashing a giant smile, complete with her own row of fangs.

“Yeah well, he didn’t tell me he had a vampire girlfriend either.”

“Do you want us to get a hotel room for the night or is the guestroom okay?” Sam asks, eyes darting between everyone nervously. 

Dean lets out a deep sigh. “Come on in. You know where your room is.”

Sam and Ruby walk into the house, Sam going straight into the guestroom with their bags. Dean rubs the back of his neck looking at Benny. “Sorry about all that. I had no idea they were coming.”

“Don’t worry about it, Dean.” Benny looks down at his feet that are currently kicking at an invisible rock. “Maybe it would be best if I just went.”

Dean’s chest constricts. “No,” he blurts. “We can still do our thing. I mean they obviously understand since Ruby’s a vampire and they’re dating. It’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Benny asks, looking at Dean from beneath his lashes. He looks so distraught compared to how he looked when it was just them in the living room.

“Absolutely. Come on, big guy.”

Benny gives him a tiny smile before following him into the living room. They sit next to each other stiffly on the couch. Where before they were so carefree and Dean dare say, passionate, now they’re both stiff as a board with tension. And not the good kind. Fuck.

“You ready?” Dean asks, holding his left wrist up. 

Benny nods. But before anything can happen Sam and Ruby walk into the room. Sam sits down in Dean’s oversized armchair and Ruby flops down onto his lap. 

“Are you about to feed?” Ruby asks, eyes staring into Benny who stiffens further beside Dean.

“I am,” he states. 

“Awesome. I am fucking starving,” she says with hungry eyes turning towards Sam. Then she turns back towards Dean and Benny. “When I’m at home I have four live donors on standby that I pay.”

Benny huffs in annoyance. “You need to learn better control if you need that many live donors.”

Ruby just shrugs. “I’m still newly made. I get a free pass for awhile yet.” Then she lets her fangs come out. She pulls Sam into a filthy kiss before pulling back and biting into the side of Sam’s neck. It feels awkward and far too voyeur-ish for Dean’s taste. He grimaces as he looks over at Benny who’s currently wrinkling his nose in distaste. 

“Come on. Let’s get you fed too right away,” Dean says, holding back a sigh. 

Benny doesn’t say anything, just takes hold of Dean’s wrist in his hand. He holds it up to his lips before gently biting down. Dean closes his eyes and hisses through his teeth. It does sting at first but already the pain is leaving and instead warmth fills his body. He loves being able to provide this for Benny. 

Dean’s pulled out of his happy thoughts by a loud moan from across the room. It’s his brother’s voice and that’s just gross. He does not want to know that his brother is getting turned on by that little fiery brunette right now. Total mood killer. 

Dean’s not sure how much time passes before Benny is pulling back. He licks the remaining droplets of blood left behind before taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapping it around Dean’s wrist. He squeezes once it’s secure. 

“Thank you,” Benny says, voice so sincere that it makes Dean’s heart clench. 

“Anytime, Benny. Really.” Then he lowers his voice. “And next time won’t be so weird. Promise.”

“I heard that, you prude!” Ruby calls from her seat on Sam’s lap. 

Dean rolls his eyes and lets out a long sigh. He puts his hand on the small of Benny’s back, pushing him gently towards the door. This embarrassing, disaster of a night needs to be over already. 

“Same time next week?” Dean asks hopefully. 

Benny nods, eyes down at his feet. “Sounds good.” He turns towards the door but at the last minute he adds, “can I make you dinner at my place this time?”

Dean’s face breaks out into a giant grin. “Yeah. I’d really like that.”

“Great. I’ll see you then, Dean. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

Dean walks back to his living room with a giant smile on his face. That is until that brunette demon opens her mouth again. “You are so far gone on that guy! Holy shit!”

Dean glares. “We’re just friends,” he grits through his teeth. 

“Yeah. Because you’re not man enough to tell him you looooove him,” she sing songs. 

Dean gets up from the couch and stomps towards his bedroom, middle finger raised above his head the entire way.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean checks his phone for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. He’s not sure how he should be feeling right now. He and Benny agreed to have dinner tonight before Benny fed from Dean. Does this count as a dinner date? It felt like it would be a dinner date. This whole week was going surprisingly well, especially after the disaster of Sam and Ruby showing up unannounced and ruining their moment. Dean and Benny have been texting back and forth all week. And then today, nothing. 

Dean looks at his phone, heart sinking when no messages show. So far, there’s been no messages from Benny today. Yesterday he mentioned he was having breakfast with Garth but that should be over by now.

Dean chews on his bottom lip. What if this whole thing is all in his head? He’s felt like they’ve gotten closer lately, the possibility of more than friends just around the corner. And then something like this happens and Dean is questioning everything.

Dean groans as he runs his fingers through his hair. He needs to get ready to go because he’s heading to Benny’s whether the vampire is ready or not, damn it!

~~~

Dean knocks on the door for the third time. He waits but there’s no answer. His heart breaks a little more. How can Benny not be here? How could he just forget about their date?

Dean walks back to his car with slumped shoulders. He sits behind the wheel of the Impala watching the house for any signs of life but there’s nothing. Benny’s truck sits in the driveway but for some reason, there’s no Benny. 

Dean’s head falls forward against the steering wheel as he groans. His phone begins to ring, pulling him from his inner pity party. ‘Garth’ glows against the screen and he quickly answers.

“Hey, Garth.”

“Is this Dean?” a female voice asks over the line.

“It is. Who is this?”

“My name is Bess. I’m Garth’s fiance.”

“Oh um, hi. Did you need something? Is Garth okay?” Dean asks, worry flooding his belly.

“Well that’s the thing. When Garth and Benny went to breakfast today someone spiked their food with dead man’s blood. I’m here taking care of Garth so I wasn’t able to go and check up on Benny. Would you be able to?”

“I’m at his house right now but the door’s locked.”

“That’s okay. There’s a spare hidden in one of those fake rocks by the front door. Just let yourself in.”

“Okay,” Dean murmurs, mind flying in circles. Benny didn’t ghost him today. He’s been sick. Dean feels like such an ass.

“Thank you, Dean. If you need anything please call me.”

Dean hangs up, making his way quickly up to Benny’s door again. He finds the rock, opening the door with the spare key. Dean slowly makes his way into Benny’s house, looking around for his vampire. 

“Benny?” Dean whispers, finding Benny on the couch in the living room. He looks awful. His skin is too pale, there’s dark circles under his eyes, there’s a thin sheen of sweat across his face, and he’s wrapped himself in a blanket. He seems so small and frail and weak, the opposite of what he associates with Benny. 

Benny’s eyes open at the sound of Dean’s voice. His eyes are glazed over, missing their usual spark. “Am I dreaming, Cher? There’s no way there’s an angel really here in my living room.” Benny says, accent thick and voice rough. 

“Hey, buddy,” Dean murmurs, slowly making his way over to Benny. There’s a bucket sitting on the floor by Benny’s head. Dean wrinkles his nose as he notices it’s filled with Benny’s breakfast and blood. It also scares Dean. “I’m going to head into the bathroom and get some stuff to get you cleaned up, alright. Then I’m gonna try to get you into your bed.”

“Okay, sweetie,” Benny murmurs, closing his eyes and letting his head lull back onto his pillow. 

Dean’s belly is filled with butterflies as he moves to the bathroom. How can such simple words make Dean so fucking happy? He gets two washcloths wet with cool water before heading back out to the couch. 

As gently as he can, Dean wipes away the mess Benny has around his mouth from vomiting. With the second he wipes the sweat from Benny’s cheeks and forehead before laying it on the back of his neck. With Benny’s eyes closed, Dean feels bold. He touches along Benny’s cheekbones, grazing the stubble there. He wants to take care of the vampire anyway he can.

“Hey, Benny,” Dean says softly, waking Benny enough to ask, “how can I help? What helps you get better from this?”

“I puked up all the dead man’s blood already. Now I just need some rest. Sleep it off.” Benny makes a content noise in the back of his throat as he nuzzles against Dean’s palm. He takes Dean’s wrist in his hand and smells it before laying a kiss against it. “But I am kinda hungry. But not for food.” Benny smacks his lips before turning his head and sighing. He closes his eyes again, falling back asleep. 

Dean chuckles as he takes his hand back. The sight of Benny so affectionate and out of it is so endearing. If Dean didn’t know he was sick he’d assume the guy was high. 

Shaking his head, Dean makes his way to the kitchen. Inside the fridge he finds a couple of blood bags. He takes one out, tearing it open and pouring it into a mug. Dean pops it into the microwave to warm it up. While that’s heating up, Dean walks back over to the couch.

“Benny,” Dean murmurs, nudging the vampires shoulder. “Let’s get you to your bed.”

“Okay. Let’s go to bed, baby,” Benny slurs as Dean helps him sit up. When he’s sitting up, feet on the floor, Benny looks up at Dean and gives him the most breathtaking smile. “You are so beautiful.”

Dean’s face flushes deep red. “Thank you,” he stutters out. “Let’s get you up, big guy.” He hoists Benny up, half carrying the man as they stumble towards Benny’s room. Dean can feel how clammy he is through his shirt and decides to take a detour towards the bathroom.

“Okay. Benny, I think we should get you into the shower. You’ll feel better once you’re washed off.”

Benny grins, eyes so hazy Dean’s not sure he’ll remember any of this tomorrow. “You just wanna see me naked.”

Dean snorts and shakes his head as he turns the shower on. “Okay,” he whispers to himself, “how are we gonna do this?” Dean’s face flames red as he tries to make a decision. He’s thought about seeing Benny naked so many times but never like this.

“We’re just gonna keep your boxers on. Keep your modesty in tact,” Dean tells Benny as he begins to lift his shirt over his head. 

Benny giggles. Honest to god giggles. “I’m too old for modesty.”

“Oh yeah,” Dean says as he kneels down and helps Benny out of his socks. “How old are you?”

“Too fucking old.”

That surprises a laugh out of Dean. “Should I start calling you old man then?”

“Nuh uh,” Benny murmurs. “Like it when you call me big guy.”

Dean’s face breaks out in a gentle smile. Affection blooming in his chest more and more for this man. He’s so far gone. With a shake of his head, he guides Benny into the shower. 

“Do you think you’ll manage by yourself?”

“I got this, Chief,” Benny says, sounding stable enough to Dean. 

After a few minutes, the water turns off and the shower curtain is pulled to the side. Dean’s mouth goes dry as he stares at Benny’s broad, muscular chest drip with water. His boxers leave nothing to Dean’s imagination as they cling to Benny’s package, the perfect outline of his soft cock visible. Dean stifles a groan as he grabs a towel to help Benny dry off. 

Each new part he dries makes Dean’s cock throb with need. He feels like such a fucking pervert, getting turned on even though Benny is helpless and weak. Once Benny is dry, Dean helps him to his room. He throws new boxers, pajama pants, and a tee shirt on the bed.

“Get dressed. When I get back I expect you in bed.”

Dean turns to leave but a strong grip around his wrist stops him. “Don’t go,” Benny whines.

“I’m not going anywhere, Benny. I just have to finish cleaning up and I’ll be right back.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Dean says with a smile. This man is adorable. 

With Benny satisfied, Dean quickly cleans the bucket and brings that and Benny’s mug of blood to Benny’s room. 

“I have your puke bucket right here just in case you need it.”

Benny’s glazed eyes turn towards Dean. “I’m so lucky to have you. How did I get so lucky, Dean?”

Dean shakes his head. “I’m nothing special.”

Benny’s eyes light up as they see the mug in Dean’s hand. He reaches out, making the universal sign for ‘gimme’. Dean chuckles as he gets into the bed beside Benny. He pulls Benny against his shoulder as he holds the warm mug out towards the vampire. Benny leans his head against Dean. They sit in companionable silence, the only sounds being Benny’s slurping. It’s comfortable in a way that Dean’s not used to.

Dean reaches up and begins to run his fingers through Benny’s hair, massaging the scalp. Benny makes a hum of approval. When Dean thinks about being in Benny’s bed he assumed it would be all heat and want and lust, but this, sitting here and taking care of Benny, is almost better than that. It makes the crush that Dean’s been festering become full blown falling. He wants this man for more than his body. He wants to be with him because he’s kind and funny and gentle. 

“Thank you, Dean,” Benny says, leaning away from Dean to put his cup on the nightstand. Benny turns and looks at Dean, his eyes clear. “The blood helps speed up the healing process,” Benny explains. 

Dean rubs the back of his neck, suddenly feeling shy being in Benny’s bed with him. “It’s no problem, really. I just wanted to take care of you.”

Benny smiles a real smile, not a hazy, fuzzy smile like before and it makes Dean’s chest bloom with warmth and affection. “You do a good job of taking care of everyone, Cher.”

“It’s no big deal.”

Benny fingers touch Dean’s chin, forcing him to look up into Benny’s crystal blue eyes. The intensity of the look in Benny’s eyes steals Dean’s breath. “It is a big deal, Dean. And I appreciate you more than you realize.”

Benny’s hand moves up to Dean’s cheek, cradling Dean’s face like he’s something precious. “I like taking care of people. It’s kinda my thing.”

Benny moves forward slowly. He gets so close to Dean’s face that Dean can feel his breath against his face. Benny runs his nose gently along Dean’s. It’s so intimate, so close, and Dean adores it. This is where he’s meant to be. 

Benny moves in for the kiss and then freezes. Dean opens his eyes to see Benny’s face in complete panic. “What-” Dean begins to ask but Benny leans over the edge of the bed and begins to forcibly vomit into the bucket. 

Dean quickly leaves the bed to fetch another damp washcloth. When he enters Benny’s room, the vampire is laying in bed with an arm across his eyes. “Here, this will help,” Dean says as he brings Benny the washcloth. 

“Thanks,” Benny whispers, as Dean places the damp material across his forehead and Benny sighs with relief. Dean gently touches Benny’s face again before turning towards the door. “Wait. Are you leaving?” Benny asks, face showing disappointment.

Dean shakes his head as he runs his fingers through his hair. “I’m gonna go crash on your couch. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Benny slumps back. “Okay. Good.”

Dean walks backwards towards the door. “Call if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Dean.”

“Anything for you, Benny.”


	6. Chapter 6

Benny wakes slowly. He groans as his tries to move, his body feeling weighed down and sore. His muscles don’t quite wanna cooperate the way they should. His mouth tastes gross and his eyes feel crusty. 

“What the fuck happened,” Benny murmurs to himself as he stretches out his legs, wiggling his toes as he tries to piece together the previous day. He remembers going to breakfast with Garth. He remembers running into a few fanatics while they were there. He’s still not sure how they even knew that he and Garth are vampires but they must have spiked their food. “Shit,” he groans as he tries to sit up in bed. They put fucking dead man’s blood in his food. 

Benny gets out of bed slowly, finally finding his balance and equilibrium. He stumbles his way towards the kitchen knowing that only a glass of blood will help him finish healing from something like this. 

Benny suddenly stops with a jerk. “Fuck,” he whispers, running his fingers through his hair. He was supposed to have dinner with Dean last night! Dean must think he’s such an ass for not even texting to cancel. Shit.

Benny hangs his head as he shuffles forward. He’ll call once he’s had some blood put into his system. As he gets closer to the kitchen he hears someone humming. A few of his closest friends know where his spare key is kept so he pushes forward, trying to recognize the beautiful voice. 

Benny’s face breaks into a giant smile as he leans against the door frame. He watches as the man he’s falling harder and harder for begins cracking eggs into a pan, all the while humming and swaying his hips. He’s fucking gorgeous like this, free to let loose without a care in the world. 

“Beautiful,” Benny whispers, thinking he’s saying it to himself but Dean freezes. He slowly turns around to face Benny with a beautiful red blush across his cheeks. 

Dean clutches his chest. “You just scared the crap outta me, dude! Make a little noise next time!”

All Benny hears is ‘next time’ and his belly fills with butterflies. Just maybe he can keep this. “Sorry, Chief. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine,” Dean brushes off, going back to cooking. “Did you want some eggs? Once I was finished with these I was gonna bring you some more warm blood.”

“What do you mean more?” Benny asks, walking over to lean against the counter by Dean. 

“How much do you remember about last night?” Dean’s face flushes again as he sheepishly keeps his eyes on what he’s cooking. 

Benny racks his brain, trying desperately to figure out what the hell happened after he got home last night. Little pieces come to him. Dean showing up to take care of him, Dean bringing him warm blood, Benny wanting to kiss Dean so badly, Dean taking Benny’s shirt off, Benny calling Dean an angel? He’s not sure if that last one really happened or not. 

“Umm, I remember a few things but it’s kinda fuzzy still.”

Dean nods as he finally meets Benny’s eyes. Those warm green eyes that make Benny’s insides feel gooey. “I didn’t do anything just so we’re clear. I did help you into the shower but I made sure you kept your boxers to keep your modesty or whatever.” Benny grins at Dean’s blush, he’s so fucking precious like this.

“Don’t worry, Cher, I trust you.”

Dean walks over to the fridge and pulls one of Benny’s blood bags out, pouring it into a mug and popping it into the microwave. Then he turns back to the stove, flipping his eggs onto a piece of toast. He looks so damn at home in Benny’s space. Instead of feeling discomfort or panic, Benny feels at peace watching Dean flit around the kitchen like it’s his own. 

“Let’s sit down,” Dean says, carrying his plate and Benny’s mug to the table. 

Benny slumps down into his seat across from Dean, sipping his warm blood. He hums in pleasure as the taste hits his tongue and slides down his throat, so good. One of his legs bumps into Dean’s and warmth fills his belly. He feels like a damn high schooler again -which was a damn long time ago- and he’s loving every second of it. 

“So what happened, Benny? Does shit like that happen a lot? Should I be worried?”

Benny sighs. He should have known this was gonna happen. “There was a group sitting a few tables away from us. I don’t even know how they knew we were vampires to be honest. But they somehow spiked our food.” Benny takes another sip of his drink before setting it down. “It’s not the first time something like that has happened and it probably won’t be the last. It’s just part of being out of the coffin,” he finishes with a shrug. 

Dean puts his fork down and leans across the table to take one of Benny’s hands in his. Benny looks up, startled, into those green eyes. 

“So yes, I should be worried about you.”

Benny squeezes Dean’s hand, giving his head a small shake. “Nothing to worry about. I take care of myself just fine.”

Dean gives him a sad smile. “That’s not true and we both know it. When I found you here alone-” Dean swallows, looking down at their hands for a moment. “I was really scared, Benny. You looked like death.”

“I’m sorry I worried you, Dean.”

Dean shakes his head, pulling back to finish his food. “It’s fine. Just don’t fucking do it again,” he says vehemently.

Benny lets out a little chuckle. “Promise.”

They finish eating and put their dishes in the sink before going and sitting on the couch. Benny tugs Dean over, wrapping his arm around him. Dean leans against Benny’s chest. They fit together so perfectly. 

“Thank you,” Benny whispers into Dean’s ear, lips barely grazing the skin there. He smiles as he watches Dean’s skin break out in goosebumps. 

“For what? Taking care of you isn’t a hardship.”

“Not anyone would take care of a big, scary vampire,” Benny says, trying to lighten the mood but Dean turns enough to look up at Benny.

“You could never scare me. I trust you just as much as you trust me.”

The words strike a cord in Benny’s heart, solidifying his feelings for Dean. He loves this man and it’s driving him crazy that he’s so unsure of how Dean feels about him. 

“Can I feed on you?” Benny watches in fascination as Dean’s pupils dilate and his breath hitches. 

“Please,” Dean whispers, tilting his neck, baring his throat for Benny.

Benny groans at the display. He rearranges himself so one leg is spread across the couch against the back and the other is on the floor. Dean scoots back into Benny’s embrace, his back to Benny’s chest. He tilts his throat to the side so Benny has the perfect angle to bite from. Benny feels so overwhelmed with Dean in his arms like this. He’s so open, so trusting. Perfect. 

“You can’t imagine how beautiful you look right now, Cher,” Benny whispers against Dean’s neck. 

“What does ‘Cher’ mean? You keep calling me that.”

Busted. Benny tenses for a second wondering how he can get out of this one before relaxing, deciding to be honest. He swallows the lump in his throat before explaining, “it’s a term of endearment. It means ‘dear’ or ‘beloved’ or ‘sweetheart’.”

“Oh,” Dean says with a content sigh. From this angle, Benny can just barely make out Dean’s radiant smile. 

“That okay?” Benny tentatively asks.

Dean turns enough to look at Benny, a wide grin splitting his face. “Definitely.” He turns back forward, tilting his neck for Benny again. 

Benny takes his time. He runs his nose across the side of Dean’s neck, taking his delicious scent in. Then he places a gentle kiss where he plans to bite. Dean squirms ever so slightly, his cheeks flushing with arousal. 

Benny slowly runs his hands down Dean’s shoulders and around to his front. Benny peers over Dean’s shoulder and his breath catches in his throat as he sees the outline of Dean’s hard cock. His hand itches to reach down and touch, to stroke Dean and give him as much pleasure as he can. 

“Please,” Dean whimpers, lacing his right hand up into Benny’s hair and tugging his face down into his neck. 

Benny places one hand on Dean’s chest, feeling his heart beat frantically against his hand. The other hand sits on Dean’s belly, just above the waistband of his sweats. So close to where he wants to touch. 

Benny opens his mouth, allowing his fangs to grow from their place in his gums. He gently runs his fangs along Dean’s neck, making the man shudder. Fuck, he wants so much. Starting with a taste. 

As gently as possible, Benny plunges his fangs into Dean’s neck. The first taste of Dean’s warm, metallic blood makes Benny moan. His hips push forward without him even thinking, causing his hard cock to rubs against Dean’s back. Dean’s left hand grips his thigh as he lets out the sexiest whimper that Benny’s ever heard. 

“Yes. More,” Dean whines. From where he’s feeding, Benny can see Dean’s hips giving little aborted thrusts into the air. It’s so fucking sexy. 

Dean’s left hand moves from Benny’s thigh. It grips his right hand. Dean moves Benny’s hand to his chest, letting the vampire caress his pecs through his shirt. Then he slowly moves it lower. Benny can feel Dean’s stomach muscles flex in pleasure and it makes Benny groan. 

Benny’s belly fills with molten want as Dean moves his hand even lower until Benny’s hand is over his hard cock. He squeezes around Dean’s dick until the human cries out, thrusting his cock harder into Benny’s hand. 

Benny pulls his fangs back. He takes his time licking every single drop of Dean’s blood as he continues his steady caresses of Dean’s hard dick through his sweatpants. Once Dean’s neck is clean of blood, Benny pulls back enough to suck a mark into the skin right behind Dean’s ear. The human writhes in Benny’s arms, making whimpering little noises in the back of his throat.

“Benny, please,” Dean pants, turning himself around in Benny’s arms so they can look at each other. “Please let me kiss you? I wanna kiss you so fucking bad.”

“Yes,” Benny blurts out. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since that day at the blood center.”

“Oh thank god,” Dean breathes as he begins to pulls Benny forward. 

‘Hungry Like the Wolf’ begins to blare from Benny’s phone where it sits on the coffee table beside them. Dean tenses in surprise before groaning and pulling away. Benny snags him before he can get too far, pulling him to snuggle against his chest.

“Hello,” Benny answers into his phone.

“Hey man! I just wanted check that you were okay after last night,” Garth says.

Benny smiles down at Dean before replying. “I’m fine, Garth. Great even. Dean took care of me all night and he’s still here right now.”

“That’s great, man!”

“Yeah. It is. But I have to end this call short because I really need to finally kiss my boyfriend.” Then he hangs up the phone with a chuckle, all while staring into Dean’s wide, green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

“Boyfriend?” Dean stutters out, his heart beats wildly as he stares into Benny’s eyes. 

“Only if that’s what you want.”

Dean nods his head, a smile breaking out on his lips. “Yes,” he breathes out. “Now kiss your boyfriend, already.”

Benny smiles so big it makes his eyes crinkle. He begins to lean in and Dean holds his breath. Suddenly, Benny stops and says, “wait. One more thing.” Dean drops his head and groans but Benny just laughs. “Just kidding, Mon Cher.”

Dean reaches up and pulls Benny down by the back of his neck slamming their mouths together. Finally! Dean’s body responds immediately, flooding with pleasure. Dean eagerly opens his mouth when Benny’s tongue asks for entrance. 

Dean gives Benny one last peck before sitting up and turning on the couch until he’s straddling Benny’s lap. Benny’s hips thrust up and Dean can feel the hot, hard line of Benny’s erection which causes a moan to break free from Dean’s throat.

Benny’s big hands grip his ass, squeezing his cheeks hard through the sweatpants he’s wearing. He can feel every single one of Benny’s fingers digging into his ass muscles. Dean rolls his hips forward, grinding his dick against Benny’s and his body lights up with pleasure. Benny lets out the sexiest groan that Dean’s ever heard. 

“Fuck, Benny,” Dean breaths as he leans down and buries his face in the crock of Benny’s neck. He runs his tongue over the pulse point he finds there and Benny tilts his head, giving Dean better access. Dean nips at the skin until Benny is writhing on the couch under him. It’s sexy to feel this much power over somehow so much stronger than him. 

Dean leans back and kisses Benny, plunging his tongue into Benny’s mouth. He runs it along Benny’s gums where his fangs descend from, then along his teeth, exploring every part he can reach and Benny just sits back and lets him. Dean’s hands grip Benny’s neck before slowly running lower, feeling Benny’s muscular chest and pecs. He grazes over one of his nipples which earns him a low moan from the vampire. 

“Dean,” Benny whispers as he stares at Dean with hooded, lust filled eyes. 

Dean’s hands move even lower, beginning to play with the waistband of Benny’s pajama pants but Benny’s big hands cover his. Dean hadn’t even noticed how badly his hands were shaking until right now. He looks up into Benny’s eyes and only finds acceptance there. 

“Let’s go take a hot shower. We can just relax under the hot water as I worship every inch of your beautiful body,” Benny says, his voice a low rumble that Dean finds to be a the perfect mixture of sex and soothing. He smiles as he nods his head and gets up from Benny’s lap. 

“I’d like that,” Dean whispers as he holds a hand out for Benny to take. 

Benny wraps his arm around Dean’s waist as they make their way to the bathroom. The hand on his hip continues to rub soothing circles into Dean’s skin as they walk, keeping him calm. 

“This is nothing like last time,” Dean jokes as Benny gets the water going. 

When Benny turns around there a confused look on his face, eyes flicking back and forth between Dean’s. “What you mean, Chief?”

Dean can feel his face begin to blush as he remembers helping Benny clean up last night while trying to keep his modesty as best as he could. “I had to help you shower last night. I made sure you kept your boxers on so I didn’t really see anything,” Dean assures him.

Benny gives Dean a fond smile. Softly he says, “thanks again for what you did, Dean.” He reaches out and runs his thumb over Dean’s cheek. “Mighty glad to know I have someone taking care of me.” Benny pauses as he gazes into Dean’s eyes. “And I hope I can take care of you too, if you’ll let me.”

Dean bites his bottom lip and looks down at the ground. Benny’s hand runs down his neck, over his shoulder, down his arm, until he links their fingers together. “I’d like that,” Dean whispers. “I usually prefer to be the one taking care of everyone else. But for you, I’d make an exception.”

Benny smiles before pulling Dean forward into his arms. He nuzzles Dean’s neck, rubbing his bearded cheek against Dean’s neck which brings back Dean’s lust and want. 

“Let’s start taking care of you right now,” Benny whispers as he pulls Dean’s shirt over his head, tossing it to the side without care. Benny’s gaze darkens as he takes in Dean’s naked torso. “So beautiful,” Benny sighs as his hands run up and down Dean’s chest. One of his thumbs flicks over Dean’s nipple until it hardens. 

Dean’s hands clutch Benny’s shoulders, keeping himself steady from the pleasure Benny’s inflicting. Benny’s hands move lower, reverently touching Dean’s stomach in a way that makes Dean squirm. One of his fingers swirls the outside of his belly button before dipping lower, playing with the waistband of his sweats. 

“This okay, Darling?”

Dean nods his head, unable to open his mouth without a whimper or moan escaping. Benny falls to his knees and Dean’s cock throbs at the sight of him on his knees like this. Benny takes his time pulling Dean’s sweats down, taking in every new inch of him. Dean steps out of his pants before Benny’s hands are at his boxers. 

“Fuck,” rips from Dean’s mouth as Benny mouths at the head of his cock through his boxers. The unexpected warmth makes Dean’s body tense and his cock drool precome which Benny can no doubt taste. Dean’s hands find their way to Benny’s shoulders again as Benny runs the tip of his nose over the length of Dean’s cock. 

Benny slowly pulls Dean’s boxers down as he focuses on sucking a hickey into Dean’s hipbone and Dean is so distracted by that talented mouth that he doesn’t even worry about being completely naked in front of Benny, too blissed out to care. 

Benny licks a line from the base of Dean’s cock up to the tip, pulling the head into his mouth and sucking away the precome. When he pulls back, Benny licks his lips and grins up at Dean. 

“Get in the shower, Cher,” he says with a growl and a playful slap to Dean’s ass. Dean would be embarrassed by the whimper that escapes if it wasn’t for the absolutely predatory look Benny’s currently giving him. 

Dean quickly gets into the shower, groaning at the feel of the hot water running down his body. His body relaxes its tense muscles. Dean closes his eyes and ducks his head under the water, letting it run over his hair and face. 

“Mmm,” Benny hums as he gets into the shower behind Dean. He crowds into Dean’s space until Dean’s back is against Benny’s chest. Benny’s hands encompass his waist and Dean feels so at peace here in Benny’s arms. They danced around each other for so long and they’re finally here. 

Benny kisses the back of Dean’s neck before stepping back and grabbing the soap. He gets his hands covered as Dean turns around. Dean’s eyes look Benny up and down, taking in the broad, hairy chest, the strong, muscled stomach, his long, uncut cock. Fuck. Every part of him is making Dean’s cock twitch with lust. 

“See something you like?” Benny asks with a cocked eyebrow. 

Dean laughs while looking down at the bottom of the tub. He looks back up through his eyelashes as he licks his lips. “I do. Very much.”

Benny’s hands gingerly begin to clean Dean’s body, starting at his shoulders. Those big hands massage his muscles as they go, leaving Dean a giant pile of goo in the vampires hands. As they get to Dean’s belly, he tenses for a moment before letting out a breath. Benny seems to like his little pooch so Dean’s choosing not to dwell on his insecurities and instead take in the amazing sensations those hands are causing him. 

“So fucking beautiful, Dean. Every single inch of you,” Benny murmurs as he gets on his knees again. He takes his time washing Dean’s feet, legs, and thighs. When he gets to Dean’s cock, Benny wraps his soapy hand around it, stroking him so slowly it makes Dean grit his teeth so he won’t thrust into it. Benny lets go in order to fondle each of Dean’s balls. 

“Turn around, Cher.”

Dean turns, his body liquid molten at this point with how relaxed Benny has made him. Benny washes his back, his thighs and his calves before running his hands over Dean’s ass. Dean widens his stance and braces both hands on the shower wall. Benny’s hands squeeze Dean’s asscheeks before pulling them apart causing Dean to let out a low moan. His forehead falls against the shower wall just as one of Benny’s fingers touch his hole. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean grits through clenched teeth as that finger slowly plays with his asshole, swirling soap around. Benny kisses one of his cheeks before standing up. 

Dean quickly turns around, wrapping his arms around Benny’s shoulder and pulls him into a fiery kiss. It’s messy, filled with more tongue and teeth than anything else but it makes Dean’s blood sing with want. 

“Your turn, big guy,” Dean says between pants as he pulls back. He soaps up his hands before running his hands over Benny’s broad shoulders, feeling the strong muscles there. Dean brings his hands lower, running his fingers through Benny’s chest hair, pulling on it slightly just because he can. He follows Benny’s treasure trail down, feeling up his toned stomach that’s so different from Dean’s own soft one. 

“Mmm,” Benny hums as Dean wraps his hand around Benny’s cock. He strokes down, pulling the foreskin down as he goes until the pink cockhead is completely exposed. Dean gets down on his knees, running his hands up and down Benny’s thick thighs, loving the feel of his hair against his palms. 

Dean leans forward, tonguing Benny’s slit and moaning at the watery taste of his precome. A strong hand begins to stroke his hair as he explores Benny’s foreskin, wiggling his tongue inside it and around the head. One of his hands grips Benny’s thigh as the other begins to play with Benny’s balls, rolling them in his palm.

“Fuck, Dean,” Benny moans, his head tilted up towards the ceiling as Dean finally takes his cock into his mouth. He takes about half of it into his mouth so he doesn’t choke or gag. The hand on Benny’s thigh moves to Benny’s cock, stroking the part that Dean doesn’t fit into his mouth. Dean begins to bob his head, swirling his tongue against the head whenever he can. 

“I’m so close, Cher. You want me to come in your mouth?”

Dean hums around Benny’s cock, locking eyes with the vampire as he takes him down further than he has before. Dean gags around the head of Benny’s cock which must feel amazing because Benny’s grip in his hair tightens before his cock becomes impossibly harder in Dean’s mouth. The salty, bitter taste of Benny’s warm cum fills Dean’s mouth and he eagerly swallows every drop down. 

Dean’s forehead drops to Benny’s thigh as Benny’s hand continues to stroke Dean’s scalp. It feels good and Dean lets out a sigh of content. Strong hands pull Dean up from the ground and into a tight embrace. 

Warm lips touch his ear. “Should we take this into the bedroom?”

Dean’s entire body shudders. He looks right into Benny’s eyes as he whispers, “yes. I want you inside me, Benny.”


	8. Chapter 8

Benny’s heart speeds up, slamming against his chest as Dean’s words replay in his head. His mind hasn’t caught up even though his body is apparently on board. They’ve made their way into the bedroom after quickly drying off. 

“Come here,” Benny whispers, reaching his hand out for Dean to join him on the bed. Dean climbs between Benny’s legs, laying his weight right on top. The feel of Dean pressing him down against the bed is perfect, grounding him in the moment. 

Dean’s mouth connects with his in a sloppy kiss as Dean grinds his cock down against Benny’s. The feel of his hard cock makes Benny’s cock begin to plump again. Benny’s hands run down Dean’s back until he can grip those perfect, round globes of Dean’s ass. He squeezes them hard, pulling Dean down against his body. 

Dean’s mouth runs over Benny’s throat, leaving stinging bites and soothing licks until Benny is writhing against the bed. Dean stops at one particular spot on Benny’s neck, sucking hard and biting the skin between his teeth over and over again until there’s no doubt a mark left behind. 

“Grab the lube and a condom from the drawer,” Benny tells Dean. Dean leans over Benny and reaches into the drawer and Benny uses the opportunity to run his finger over Dean’s crack.

“Oh fuck,” Dean whines as he buries his face against Benny’s pillow, ass up in the air silently begging for more. Benny slaps one of his hands down against Dean’s ass cheek. The loud crack causes Benny’s body to shiver with delight. 

“Aren’t you getting something, Dean?” Benny teases. He pushes his finger against Dean’s taint and loving the little breathless gasp he lets out. 

Dean nods his head as he reaches forward again, attempting to grab the lube and condom. He drops the condom by Benny’s head and straddles Benny’s lap, a knee by each of his hips. Dean begins to move his hips as he opens the bottle of lube. The feel of their hard dicks rubbing against each other lights Benny’s body up with pleasure. His cock begins to drool precome as it throbs with the need to be inside Dean. 

Benny grabs one of Dean’s hands. “Let me, Cher.”

“Yeah. Okay,” Dean says with a nod. He hands the lube to Benny. Benny grabs his hips and adjusts him so they’re both laying partially on their sides with Dean’s thigh tossed over Benny’s hip. Dean’s hard cock continues to rub against Benny’s hip while Benny’s hand reaches down and teases Dean’s hole. They’re a tangle of limbs and it feels so fucking perfect. 

“Mmm,” Dean hums as Benny’s lubed finger touches Dean’s hole for the first time. Benny takes his time swirling his finger around, waiting for Dean’s ass to relax. 

Dean pulls Benny’s head forward so they can kiss. The first touch of Dean’s tongue makes Benny’s skin prickle with delight. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to Dean’s delicious and addicting taste. With Dean distracted with the kiss, Benny pushes his finger into Dean’s body. Dean immediately pushes back, trying to get more of Benny’s finger inside him. 

Dean’s so hot and tight around his finger and Benny can’t wait to have that heat around his cock. But Dean’s comfort and safety comes first. Benny slowly pushes his entire finger in before drawing it back out just as slowly. 

“More,” Dean whines as he pushes his cock against Benny’s hip. “Another finger. I’m okay.”

Benny does as he’s asked, pushing a second finger in along side the first. It’s such a tight fit at first, but quickly Dean relaxes until Benny can scissor his fingers, opening Dean wider. 

“You feel so good around my fingers, Dean,” Benny breathes against Dean’s lips. The prettiest blush shows up across Dean’s cheekbones at the praise. Benny places a kiss against Dean’s blushing cheek before rubbing his nose up and down Dean’s nose. Such a gentle gesture in the midst of preparing Dean makes Benny’s heart clench. It’s never been this easy, this special, like they were meant to click into place. They can be themselves. 

Dean gently bites Benny’s chin and it makes his skin break out in goosebumps. There’s something about Dean’s human, flat teeth against his skin that drives him crazy with lust. Dean continues using his teeth on Benny’s jaw, then his neck. 

“Fuck, yes,” Benny groans as Dean bites down on his collarbone, hard enough to leave the little indents of his teeth in Benny’s skin. 

Benny carefully pulls his fingers free in order to add more lube before pushing a third finger inside Dean’s ass. One of Dean’s hands come up to play with Benny’s chest hair, running his fingers through it and occasionally giving it a sharp tug. The pain mixes with the pleasure and heightens Benny’s lust further. 

Benny curls his fingers slightly, rubbing them across that special bundle of nerves inside Dean and is rewarded with Dean’s body tensing, a low moan leaving his mouth. 

“That feels so good,” Dean murmurs against Benny’s throat. He bites down on Benny’s earlobe as he snakes his hand lower, touching Benny’s stomach. Dean runs his fingers through Benny’s dark pubes and Benny’s hips instinctively thrust up. He’s so hard his cockhead pokes out from his foreskin and he wants Dean around his cock so badly. 

“Please, Dean. Touch me.” And he does. Dean wraps his hand around Benny’s dick, his grip perfect. Benny’s fingers continue moving inside Dean’s ass, pumping in and out, loosening his muscles. His eyes stare down where Dean slowly pumps him, his cock head pink and shiny everytime Dean slides his hand down, taking the foreskin down with him. 

“Want you inside me,” Dean moans as Benny pegs his prostate with the tips of his fingers. “I’m ready, Benny. Please.”

Benny’s careful as he pulls his fingers free. Dean moves around on the bed as Benny focuses on getting the condom on his dick before covering it with more lube. He wipes his hands on the bed sheets before turning over and finding Dean’s back to him. 

“Come on,” Dean says impatiently as he looks over his shoulder at Benny. Benny’s breath hitches as he takes in the long line of Dean’s smooth back down to his perfect, perky ass. He’s so fucking stunning and doesn’t even realize how provocative and sexy he’s being. 

Benny quickly scoots himself right up against Dean’s back. He wraps on arm under Dean’s head and the other around Dean’s hip. They’re so snug against each other, so perfectly in place. Dean’s hips move back even further, rubbing his crack up and down Benny’s hard cock. Benny lets out a growl causing Dean to still. 

“Holy shit,” Dean whimpers. Benny was afraid that letting his ‘monster side’ out would scare Dean, turned out he shouldn’t have worried. “That was so fucking hot.”

Benny smiles against the back of Dean’s neck as Dean reaches back to line Benny’s dick up to his hole. The head rests against Dean’s ass as Benny mouths the back of Dean’s neck. 

“You sure you’re ready? We can wait if you-” Benny’s sentence turns into a choked off gasp as Dean pushes back, his hole welcoming Benny’s dick into that warm, wet heat that steals Benny’s breath away. 

“I’m ready,” Dean says with a little chuckle as Benny gets with the program and begins thrusting forward. Once his hips meet Dean’s ass, he stills to allow Dean time to adjust. He uses his left hand to run up and down Dean’s chest. 

Dean gives a small nod and Benny knows he can move which he promptly does. Benny uses his left hand hold Dean’s thigh up, giving Benny a better angle for thrusting. Dean’s head rests against Benny’s right bicep as his right hand finds its way into Dean’s short hair. 

Dean’s smooth back rests all along Benny’s front, connecting them practically from head to foot. Dean’s left hand comes back, gripping Benny’s hip tight enough to leave little finger shaped indents in Benny’s skin. 

“Fuck, Dean. You feel so fucking good around my dick, sweetheart. Snug like a fucking glove,” Benny murmurs into Dean’s hair, loving the shy reactions he gets from the human with his praise. He can’t help but think of all the ways in the future he can kiss praises into Dean’s skin. 

“Benny,” Dean gasps out as Benny changes the angle slightly, smiling as he gets confirmation that he’s found Dean’s prostate. 

Dean turns his head, mouth seeking out Benny’s. Benny, all too eager to give Dean exactly what he wants, connects their lips. This kiss turns heated straight away, filled with clashing teeth and lip biting. 

“Show me your teeth,” Dean moans as he pulls away from the kiss panting. Benny growls before letting his fang out, running his tongue across the front of them. Benny’s hips pick up speed, snapping rapidly as his orgasm comes rushing towards him. “Yes,” Dean breathes before kissing Benny again. 

Benny’s heart races as he feels Dean’s tongue lick across the top of his gums just above his fangs. He never knew how sensitive his gums were when his fangs were out. 

“Fuck,” Benny groans, pulling back slightly. “Touch yourself, Dean. I’m so close. Want you to come with me, sweetheart.”

Benny watches as Dean begins to stroke his cock, his hand a blur. Dean lets out a whine before turning to lick the inside of Benny’s mouth again. Dean’s tongue lightly touches the sharp tips of his fangs and Benny can taste a few drops of Dean’s blood. The taste mixed with the feeling of Dean’s ass gripping his cock is enough to throw Benny over the edge. His chest vibrates with a growl as his grip on Dean’s thigh tightens. Lightning pleasure races up his spine as his balls constrict, emptying his cum into the condom.

He continues to thrust through his orgasm and watches as Dean begins to come as well. White cum covers Dean’s fingers and the bed in front of him as Dean makes the most breathtaking noises of pleasure that would rival any porn that Benny’s seen. 

Benny gently lets Dean’s leg down. He reaches forward and takes Dean’s hand into his own, pulling it towards his mouth because he has to have a taste. The moment Dean’s fingers enter his mouth Dean curses under his breath. Those vibrant green eyes stare into his as Benny licks every single drop of Dean’s cum from his hand. 

“You taste so good, Cher.”

Dean smiles. “Not the first time you’ve told me that.”

Benny rolls his eyes before burying his face against Dean’s neck, tickling Dean’s sides until the human squirms and hollers for Benny to stop. As they both pant, trying to regain their breath from laughing they hold each other in their arms, uncaring of the cooling cum on the bed or the dirty condom Benny wears. 

“I can’t believe how hard I’ve fallen for you,” Benny breaths, eyes never leaving Dean’s. 

“Really?”

Benny smiles. “Yes. I never stood a chance.”

That adorable blush is back, making Benny’s chest fill with warmth. “I feel the same way.”

“Good,” Benny says simply. Then he tickles Dean’s sides again before jumping out of bed. “First one to the shower gets to top next time,” he yells to Dean. Benny can hear Dean yelling about him cheating as he runs to the bathroom and it makes him smile some more. He’s never been this happy before in his life and there’s no way he’s wasting another minute without Dean by his side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue part one**

Dean looks around at his new family scattered around a large table at the Roadhouse. He sips his beer as Charlie walks over to the table with a tray filled with shots. The big hand on his thigh is a constant reminder that Benny is beside him, where he belongs. Ever since they finally kissed about six months ago, they’ve been inseparable and Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Alright,” Charlie says as she gets comfortable in her seat between Gilda and Jo. “Who wants to start?”

“Never have I ever,” Dean says, tapping his chin as he looks around the table for which victim he feels like picking on tonight. Benny’s squeezes his thigh, warning Dean not to pick on him but only helps make up Dean’s mind faster. “Gone in for a kiss only to throw up at the last second.”

Dean’s thigh might have finger shaped bruises later but it was worth seeing Benny’s face turn that shade of red as he takes a shot. 

“Are you serious?” Garth asks, eyes wide with shock. “You almost threw up on your date?”

Charlie wrinkles her nose. “Yeah, Benny. That’s nasty.”

Sam decides to pipe in. “Never have I ever answered my door wearing only a pair of pink panties.”

Dean spits out his beer all over his brother in shock before grumbling and taking a shot. 

Benny and Sam fist pound before those crystal blues turn to Dean, silently demanding answers. Dean shrugs.

“Her name was Rhonda. She made me wear a pair of her panties.” Then he moves his lips right up against Benny’s ear. “And I liked it.” Benny makes a choked off sound in the back of his throat. 

“Gross,” Jo so rudely interrupts. “Keep it in your pants.”

“Fine. Who’s next?” Dean asks.

Benny nips at Dean’s ear before whispering, “we are definitely talking about this later, Mon Cher.”

Dean smiles as he whispers back, “looking forward to it.”

  
  


**Epilogue part two**

Benny unzips the tent as quietly as he can before getting out and stretching. He looks back at Dean with a smile on his face thinking about how they’d just finished making love. 

Benny walks over to a clear patch of grass and gingerly sits down, not wanting to aggravate his sore ass. He lays on his back and looks up at the sky, taking in the sight of the stars. 

Dean sits down beside him, resting his head on Benny’s chest. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Benny kisses the top of Dean’s head. “You looked so peaceful. Plus I knew I worked you pretty hard.”

Dean huffs in amusement. “I did work up a sweat pounding your fine ass.”

Benny pinches Dean’s side, love the way it makes Dean squirm and giggle. Dean lets out a content sigh as they both stare up at the sky. They’ve been together for a year now and Benny never imagined his life being this amazing. He’s never been happier. 

“So, you ever think about the future?”

Benny looks down at Dean with a raised brow. “Sure. But what specifically? Are you talking about how I think about what my life is gonna be like in a few years when I finally talk you into moving into my house with me? Or maybe you mean how in a few years I plan to ask you to marry me and be my husband. Do you mean how I think about adopting a dog with you so we can have a little fur baby for you to spoil?”

Dean’s silent for a moment before he sits up on his elbow so he can look down into Benny’s eyes. He whispers, “or maybe I mean what it’d be like for both of us to be immortal.”

Benny sits up so quickly he almost butt heads with Dean. “Wait. Really? You’ve thought about that?”

“Of course, Benny. I love you.”

Benny grabs Dean’s face, bringing their foreheads together. “You’ve thought about me turning you? I can see it now. Us never growing old together.” He lays a gentle kiss across Dean’s lips. “Would you really let me?”

Dean gives him a mischievous smile before shrugging. “Maybe.” Then he gets up and starts sprinting into the woods, yelling over his shoulder, “you’d have to catch me first.”

Benny shakes his head with a giant grin on his face. He’ll give Dean a few more seconds head start before catching him, because yes, he is going to catch him.


End file.
